Time of dying
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción del mismo nombre.   ¿Dejarías que unas simples heridas te alejaran de algo que amas? ¿Te darías por vencido?  NatsuHono clasificación K


_¿Qué tal chicos? Este es mi primer fic de Kenichi… me encanta esta pareja, y amo esta canción (Time of Dying de Three Days Grace, por si quieren buscarla), siento que encajaba perfecto._

_Kenichi no me pertenece, le pertenece a Shun Matsuena._

_**En el suelo me encuentro, inmóvil y adolorido; puedo ver mi vida pasando frente a mis ojos.**_

El último golpe que recibió fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sintió que desfallecía, pero antes de quedar inconsciente, terminó con el yami con el que estaba peleando. Cayó al suelo y lo último que oyó fue la voz de Honoka…

Mientras estaba en el suelo recordó a su hermana, la pequeña y tierna Kaede, a su padre adoptivo, incluso a su "madrastra" de quien había "aprendido" que debía mentir para conseguir poder… después recordó a Shirahama, a Miu… al estúpido extraterrestre y su banda de seguidores; a Kensei, y a Sogetsu… pero su último recuerdo… Shirahama Honoka, esa niña molesta, que rompía cosas en su casa, que cocinaba horrible, que lo obligaba a jugar Othello… y que había tocado su corazón…

_**Luego me quedo dormido, ¿es esto un sueño? Despiértame, estoy viviendo una pesadilla.**_

-Flashback-

Alguien había raptado a Honoka y él no podía dejar que alguien le hiciera daño; ya había sucedido una vez y había salido herido también, pero aquella vez fue diferente, era simplemente la hermanita molesta de Shirahama. Pero esta vez se metían con _su_ Honoka, y aunque tenía algunas heridas recientes, estaba dispuesto a defenderla y destruir a su captor, incluso si le costaba la vida.

-Fin del Flashback-

_**No moriré… sobreviviré**_

Estando en el suelo, pensó que eso no podía matarlo, era simplemente una pelea más…

_**No moriré, esperaré aquí por ti. Me siento vivo cuando estás a mi lado; no moriré, esperaré aquí por ti en mi hora de muerte.**_

No, no moriría; no dejaría que eso lo matara, era más fuerte que eso… además, si moría… no la volvería a ver. Por muy molesta que ella fuera, lo hacía sentirse distinto… lo hacía sentirse… vivo.

_**En esta cama me encuentro, perdiéndolo todo. Puedo ver mi vida rebasándome.**_

Abrió levemente los ojos, estaba con el maestro de Shirahama, Koetsuji Akisame, quien simplemente le dijo "necesitas volver a dormir, estás muy herido" y lo durmió… de nuevo regresaron los recuerdos… uno tras otro, como si quisieran volverlo loco.

_**¿Fue demasiado? ¿O no fue suficiente? Despiértame, estoy viviendo una pesadilla.**_

Por un momento se preguntó cómo había terminado así… ¿usó demasiada fuerza aun cuando sabía que estaba herido? ¿Bajó su guardia? Dentro de sí mismo se sentía frustrado y desesperado, quería salí de ahí, continuar con su vida…

_**No moriré… ¡sobreviviré!**_

Oyó la voz de Honoka a lo lejos, ella lloraba, pero no entendía lo que estaba diciendo…

_**No moriré, esperaré aquí por ti. Me siento vivo cuando estás a mi lado; no moriré, esperaré aquí por ti en mi hora de muerte.**_

Sintió unas gotas cálidas sobre su cuerpo, ella seguramente estaba llorando sobre él. "Pero no moriré, deja ya de llorar" pensaba una y otra vez. Sintió de repente que algo se aferraba a él, quería despertar y verla, no preocuparla… que todo fuera normal, él siendo indiferente a ella mientras destrozaba algo…

_**No moriré, esperaré aquí por ti.**_

Ella era lo que él esperaba para recuperarse, para curar sus heridas internas…

_**Me siento vivo cuando estás a mi lado.**_

Ella era una luz en su vida… con todo y sus defectos…

_**No moriré, esperaré aquí por ti en mi hora de muerte.**_

Abrió por fin los ojos y vio a Honoka aferrada a uno de sus brazos, estaba dormida, probablemente llevaba horas así. Él la abrazó tratando de no despertarla.

_**(Me siento vivo)**_

"Nacchi… no quiero que mueras" dijo entre sueños.

_**(Me siento vivo)**_

"No lo haré" dijo él seriamente, ella despertó inmediatamente y lo miró fijamente, aún se notaban algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

_**(Me siento vivo)**_

"Te preocupas por nada" dijo Tanimoto tratando de sonar frío, pero ella se abalanzó contra él llorando.

"¡Pensé lo peor! Nacchi, no vuelvas a hacerlo"

"… oye, no estás hablando en tercera persona" dijo cayendo en la cuenta.

"De esa manera podría gustarte…" dijo Honoka sin pensarlo, pero se percató de lo que dijo y soltó a Tanimoto.

"Eso nunca importó" dijo y se acercó a ella, Honoka se paralizó hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto; ambos sintieron electricidad recorriendo sus cuerpos y esa sensación de no querer separarse jamás; ese beso significaba más que solo un "me gustas" o que un "te amo", era como una promesa de que no se podrían dejar nunca, que eran el uno para el otro.

Al separarse, se miraron fijamente, Honoka sonrió y nuevamente abrazó al rubio, quien simplemente se limitó a sonreír y rodearla con sus brazos.

_Bien, un fic un poco cursi al final, pero como dije, es mi primer fic de esta pareja. Muchas gracias por leer, agradecería que sus tomatazos no sean tan duros XD je je. _

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
